Marguerite and Roxton's Night Alone
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: It has been 2 years since they had been trapped in the cave and now had a beautiful daughter named Moragan, but are drained so Veronica, Malone, Finn, and challenger decide to take Moragan on a trip with them to the inland sea and leave Marguerite and Rox


Marguerite and Roxton's Night Alone

By: RAK-MK-LJR

Summary: It has been 2 years since they had been trapped in the cave and now had a beautiful daughter named Moragan, but are drained so Veronica, Malone, Finn, and challenger decide to take Moragan on a trip with them to the inland sea and leave Marguerite and Roxton home alone together for a week. Well you can guess where that leads to… sex!

Rating: R

WARNING INCLUDES SEXUAL SCENES, AND A SMALL AMOUNT OF CUSSING!

Chapter 1:Sex

"OHHH…….. JOHN! OH GOD….. JOHN! I……..I……. DEAR GOD JOHN!" Marguerite screamed. It had been so long since they had had sex, and she was more than grateful to oblige to any suggestion, even the one he had made as soon as the others including there daughter where out side of the electric fence.

"Marguerite…" He said as he traced a path with his mouth up the back of her neck, below her ear, and then he had reached it, her ear lobe. The one spot of her body that if he even looked at it she would jump him. Then he started to gently bite and suck on her earlobe. He heard her gasp. That was enough for him, … he turned her around and flipped her up into his arms, the whole while he was licking the inside of her cheeks and she was nipping at his tongue.

He finally had her right where he wanted her, in his mouth and in his pants. He sat her up on a table in her room after he pushed all her stuff off it onto the floor. She tried to look at what he had done but he bit her tongue so she couldn't leave him, and surprisingly she responded by licking his tonsils. He let out a low moan as she ripped his belt off and tore his pants down, after thrusting his suspenders off his shoulders to his hips.

He responded by literally ripping her shirt off, and ripping the button's off of her camisole. He lowered them both to the bed a mussed up mess of passion and furry. "OHHH…….. JOHN! OH GOD….. JOHN! O……..O……. GOD JOHN! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" she screamed. He had wasted no time at all, he had ripped off her skirt and his pants were only down enough to allow his penis to ram into her vagina as she screamed out in pleasure, and in pain. He would not hold back on her at all… he wanted her and knew she wanted him.

She pushed up ward to engulf his penis she could feel his nuts ram into her as he pushed into her at the same time.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips he carried her back over to the little table, and rammed into her as he threw her onto the table which made a loud sound, and a loud cry as even his nuts slid into her vagina. She cried at the pain but loved it at the same time, she had never tried anything like this before she met John… then every night for weeks.

Finally they both climaxed and came. Marguerite collapsed on John's chest and he carried her over to their bed. He laid down with her on top of him still inside of her. Finally she rolled up and off of him, but he grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't leave him.

"Marguerite? … You're not going anywhere!"

"Wha…" she didn't get it out before he started kissing her again.

His tongue came in and out of her mouth as she moaned, she could feel him harden above her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and swallowed him within her as she gasped in pleasure and pain. Roxton moaned deeply when she did this, he pushed down on her the hardest he had ever pushed into her or anyone else for that matter. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"JOHN! … OH GOD JOHN… PLEASE JOHN DO IT AGAIN, … PLEASE JOHN"

So as she was begging him to he rammed into her she felt as if her vagina would explode! She pushed upward to be met by him pushing down on her like they were having a battle about who would have dominance over the others cumming. In the end John had won. As always… Marguerite laid on his chest passed out trying to catch her breath John had stolen from her.

Please r&r and I will countinue... If you don't I won't


End file.
